Eternally Yours
by Spikeslovelysweetheart
Summary: It has been almost a year since Buffy and the others have closed the hell mouth in Sunnydale. Buffy goes to LA to see Angel, only to find he's been keeping a huge secret from her, but Buffy has one of her own.
1. Prologue Chapters 1 thru 4

Ch 1

It had been almost a year since she had seen him last. It had been the 12 months of her life. She turned 23 years old this year and Giles had told her that she was gaining on the longest living slayer. She had one more year left and then she would match the oldest living slayer. She was now the same age as Nikki Wood was when she died.

She was amazed every time she thought about when she was called. It had been nine years since she had been called to be the slayer, and nine years of fighting demons, and now she was pretty much able to retire. She had more reasons now in her life than ever to get her to set aside her calling, and to help Giles rebuild the Watcher's Council. Buffy was Giles' right hand woman now, as Giles was now head of the Watcher's Council.

Xander and Andrew were being trained as watchers in London too. Giles believed Xander and Andrew both had it in them to make excellent watchers. Xander especially because of all the things that Xander had done in the 6 and a half years that Buffy had been in Sunnydale. Xander was one of the easier ones to train. Andrew would be easy too only if he grew up a little more.

Willow was living in London with them too, but she went back and forth between London and the coven in Bath. She was also with the help of the coven training some of the potentials that also had signatures to be Wicca. Willow wanted to make sure that none of these girls were overwhelmed by their powers and have a psychotic melt down. The Scoobies all understood this from experience. Giles and Buffy agreed with Willow and the coven that this methodology would be the best course of action to take with these girls.

Buffy was proud of what these girls were becoming. A lot of the potentials had come a long way from what they had been. Faith and Robin were living in Cleveland protecting the hellmouth there. Robin was Faith and Kennedy's watcher as well as a principal at one of the high schools in Cleveland. Kennedy ended up there because Kennedy got so jealous of the time Willow spent training other potentials that Willow broke up with her, so she moved to be with Robin and Faith.

Dawn was enrolled in a school in London, and she was almost finished, she was being trained as a potential, a watcher and even had a signature to be a Wicca. Buffy thought that maybe all this had to do with her being the key, but then realized that it probably came with being special to the Guardian Slayer. She had just turned 18 years old and was with a vampire who fought the good fight. His name was Liam Kincade, and he reminded Buffy that there was a whole lot more to life, and that she needed to live for the now. He was kind to Dawn and he loved her, and he was instantly taken in by the Scoobies.

They had met Liam in Greece, Buffy and Giles had traveled there to bring a potential back to London with them. Buffy and Giles had gone out one night to take a walk and they stumbled across a vampire staking his own kind, the next night he killed a snake demon, and when he looked up from his kill, he saw Buffy and Giles staring at him. He walked up to Buffy and kissed her hand and said "It is an honor to be serving the Powers that Be with someone as great as you."

They brought him back to London with them also. Liam was always amazed that he got to serve in the presence of the Guardian Slayer, and that led him and Buffy to have a very close bond, but not like what she knew she'd had with Spike.

Buffy remembered the night before the big fight that closed the hell mouth and the passion that her and Spike shared. It was different than anything that they had gone through before and they were so gentle and affectionate with each other. Buffy had believed that Spike was going to make it through and he had told he believed that he was too. Buffy later thought that he knew he wasn't going to make it through the fight that night, but only told her as they were lying there only to ease her mind. After the fight in the hell mouth, Buffy shed so many tears for her lost love; she was upset that he had denied their love, even after they had claimed each other the night before.

None of the other Scoobies knew that Spike and Buffy had mated but Liam did, Buffy told him not to tell the others. Liam had once admired the necklace Buffy always wore and when he got a good look at the symbol, Liam was amazed that her mate was a member of the clan of Aurelius, the master's line, the most revered clan of vampires in the vampire world.

When they spent three weeks in LA with Angel she was surprised that he hadn't picked up the fact that she and Spike had mated. He did try to tell her that she didn't need to spend her tears over Spike and that he wasn't worth it. Angel was surprised that Buffy was wearing a necklace that Spike had given her. It was the one he'd had made out of thick pure silver before Angel had been cursed. Spike never parted with that necklace, it was the symbol of the order of Aurelius, the clan that they belonged to. Angel finally gave up trying to get her to forget Spike, he knew that something had happened between them and Buffy refused to tell Angel what it was.

Buffy and Giles had moved to London shortly after their stay in LA. She was given a big surprise a few months after. It was one of the best surprises of her life, too bad her mother was not around to be here with her.

Buffy was brought out of her thoughts by her brother in law Liam. "Buffy, my sweet sister, the plane is about ready to take off. Let us go now Rupert is waiting for us." Liam said in his beautiful Irish Brogue that reminded her of Angel every now and then. Liam lifted a pair of carriers and looked down at the precious cargo inside, and smiled at Buffy. Buffy looked down at the precious cargo in the carriers and said "We are about to go and see grandpa!" Buffy walked out toward the private jet that the Watcher's Council had in its possession.

Buffy was about to make her way back to California, and back to LA and her former lover Angel. She had butterflies the size of bats flying in her stomach. She was nervous about seeing him again. She no longer loved him the way she used to, but he had a different place in her heart now. Spike had taken his place in her heart and he was gone for good now, but she would carry on without him for the sake of one of them had 'to go on living'. She smiled as she remembered his singing that phrase to her two years ago. Buffy decided while she looked down at her precious cargo she could do this; she had to do it, if not for her then for them.

CH 2

He loved the way the sun shone in the window of his office through the specially treated glass. It reminded him of a time when he could actually step out in the sun and feel the warmth, but that was almost 246 years ago with two recent exceptions to that rule.

Angel sighed, sometimes he actually wished that he had trusted his instinct in that alleyway in Galway and ran away from Darla. It probably would have made his life a little simpler if he had, but no he had to let his manhood do the thinking for him. If he had run away he wouldn't have met the love of his life, his other half, his slayer, his lovely Buffy Anne.

Angel let out another sigh and turned his chair around to his deck, opening the top drawer, he pulled out a picture of his beautiful slayer. It was taken a few days before the master rose; she was in a beautiful red dress that really showed off her physique. Sometimes Angel wished that he could go back to that time, when she was still pure and things hadn't turned difficult for her yet.

Angel was also regretting that he actually deprived Buffy of the things that he had wanted for her so badly. He wanted to kick himself everyday for taking back the day that he had been human. If he hadn't, they could have still been together and the things that had happened to her could have possibly been avoided. He could have taken her on picnics, walks out in the sunlight, and given her children. He knew in his heart that she would never have the chance again for all that stuff.

Angel was also feeling a little guilty for not letting Buffy know that Spike was back, but as he saw it the guilt was cancelled out by the fact that she was his. He knew that in the three weeks Buffy had been in LA after the big fight she thought that she really had loved Spike. She had insisted on it when she told Angel about what happened down in the hellmouth. He knew that there were things that she wasn't telling him, but he figured it was too painful for her to talk about.

He figured that maybe she had come around and would want to be with him now. He decided when he saw her this time he wasn't going to let her go again. If she found out Spike was back she'd kick his ass for not telling her but he figured she would forgive and forget. She would, he assured himself because she was always his girl.

Angel was brought out of his thoughts by the slamming of his office door and a voice that asked

"What ya up ta, Peaches?"

Angel hurriedly shoved the picture back in the drawer before Spike got close enough to see who it was in the photo.

"What do you want Spike?" Angel asked not really wanting to deal with Spike right now. Angel just wanted to just sit there and brood, and to think about Buffy. Angel knew that she was on her way to LA, only because Giles had contacted Wesley, and Wesley in turn had told Angel. He really wanted to see her again.

"I thought I'd stop by an' see what my bloody poof 'f a sire was doin'" Spike replied with his signature smirk, enjoying Angel's displeasure of seeing him. Spike had always enjoyed being an annoying factor in Angel's life, especially now that Angel had kept him from telling Buffy when they were in Rome. Spike was a little curious about the thing he had seen Angel shove in his desk, he wondered what it was. Angel had the deer in the headlights look on his face and Spike knew that he had caught Angel in a moment he didn't want anyone to know about. He was going to try and play his sire on this very delicious discovery of his.

"You interrupted my train of thought on a very important 'client', if you are not in serious need of anything, I suggest you leave my office, Spike" Angel snapped at his annoying childe, trying to keep Spike from knowing what was really going on. Sometimes he hated the fact that Dru had created Spike, and the fact that as Angelus he had taken Spike under his wing and taught the fledgling everything he needed to know to be a master vampire.

"Well, what 'n bloody hell about this importan' 'client' do ya not wan' me ta know? Why ya shovin' me away so quickly? I know there's somethin' ya not tellin' me. What do ya not wanna share with me?" Spike asked curiously in hopes that maybe he would piss off his sire enough to make him accidentally slip his answer to him. If that didn't work Spike knew that he could be really confrontational about this subject which Angel was keeping secret.

"It's none of your business Spike, it doesn't concern you and if I have my way it never will. Just leave, Spike, and let me back to my contemplations on this 'case'. Angel answered angrily, he knew that Spike was trying to get to him and get an answer out of him that way. He was not going to let that happen. Angel glared at his childe and looked down at the file on his desk, acting like he was busy, in hopes that Spike's vampire ADD would get to him and he'd get bored. He reached for his cup of blood and realized it wasn't there, so he got up to yell at Harmony for not bringing it in.

Spike decided that he was going to use Angel's current distraction to his advantage. He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer that he had seen Angel shove that item in to. He opened the drawer and lifted his eyes to make sure the great poof was still busy. Satisfied that he was still distracted Spike grabbed the item that was on top of everything in that drawer, it felt like a photo. Spike turned it over and he felt his heart sink a little when he saw who was in the photo.

It was his love, his soul mate, the 'one', his sweet slayer, Buffy Anne Summers. He could tell that the photo was taken before he had come to Sunnyhell. He sighed a little, he studied the girl in the picture, she had always been lovely, and she looked completely stunning in that dress. He missed her so much it hurt. He wanted to let her know so bad that he was back. He wanted to go back to her and live their happily ever after, but no 'Captain Forehead' forbid him from contacting her.

Spike had gotten so lost in the picture that he forgot to keep a watch on the poof, he was startled when Angel cleared his throat. Spike looked up and Angel was glaring at him, so Spike glared back.

"Did anyone tell you childe that it was rude to go through someone's personal things?" Angel asked with a bite to his voice.

"Did anyone tell you that it was impolite to keep a picture of someone else's girl in your desk, to ogle at and wish that you were still her everything? You Git!" Spike countered his voice dripping with venom. He was angered that the poof was still pining over his girl. She was his, his mate, they had claimed one another the night before the fight, so she was his.

"Oh yeah if she was still your girl, then why did we see her dancing with the Immortal? Hmmm….Spike maybe you can explain that to me?" Angel threw back at him, knowing he had pissed off the other vampire watching his reaction.

Spike's deep blue eyes widened in anger when Angel had mentioned the 'bleedin' Immortal. "OI!" Spike screamed at Angel "She wouldn't be with the bleedin' Immortal if you had let me contact her, she loves me she told me so herself, in the bleedin' hellmouth, Git!"

"Oh yeah really shows me that she loves you, childe, she was just using you until she could get back to her real man. You know who that would be? That would happen to be me." Angel smirked at Spike.

That was the last straw for Spike, he turned around and stormed out. "This isn't over yet you stupid git" he yelled slamming the door behind him.

Angel smiled proudly for ridding himself of Spike for a while. If he knew Spike the vampire would go to his apartment and sulk for a while. If he played his cards right, Angel would get to Buffy and convince her to come back, before Spike could make an appearance and ruin it for him.

Angel looked at the clock on his desk and realized that Buffy would be to LA in a matter of three hours, he had to prepare himself to see her. So he rushed off to get ready for her arrival.

Spike watched as Angel left his office, he turned to walk on to the elevator, and he vowed that he wasn't going to let Angel control him. He was going home to make up a plan to go and see her. Buffy Anne Summers was going to get her 'big bad' back.

Ch. 3

"Buffy, don't be so nervous, I don't even think that we will be around Angel that long anyway. I mean we are going to be there to check on Dana, and to seek out our newest additions to our slayer school. That is the main focus of our trip." Giles said trying to reassure Buffy, and ease her fears of having to see her past love again.

"I'm sorry Giles, it just feels like with us going to LA, and the fact that I will see Angel makes me feel guilty. I feel like I am cheating on Spike even though he is gone. Another thing, Angel doesn't know about these two yet." Buffy said, as she motioned to the two carriers. "I am just really sure that they would go over real well with Angel. He'll go nuts when he finds out that they are Spike's. You know that Angel hated Spike with a passion."

"Well if that prat so much as touches a hair on my grandchildren's heads, out of anger, he will bloody well regret it. Mark my words, I mean it, Buffy." Giles roared at the thought of it.

This made both Buffy and Liam jump in their seats, they were a little surprised that usually calm Giles, let his anger show like that. It had been a long time since Ripper had made an appearance. The last time she really remembered him doing so, it was when the Mayor decided to walk in to the library during one of their meetings. He told Giles that he was going to kill her; Ripper appeared and stabbed the mayor with his sword. Of course, the mayor was invincible, but Ripper let him know he meant business.

"Wow, look at Grandpa Ripper making an appearance." Buffy said smirking at Giles, now that she was over her shock. Buffy was interrupted, and before she could say anything else, one of the bundles in the carriers had started to cry. Buffy got up out of her seat, and picked up the bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Shhh…mommy's got you, I know, grandpa let out a noise that scared you, didn't it?" Buffy asked the bundle, not really expecting an answer. She shot Giles a glance, and saw him duck his head in embarrassment.

"Buffy, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make my sweet girl cry. Here give her to her grandpa, he always makes her happy." Giles said smiling, reaching for the little girl. Tara had stopped crying as soon as she entered Giles' arms. It always surprised Buffy that she calmed down as soon as she heard Giles or, was touched by him.

Buffy sat down in her seat, and let out a deep sigh, and closed her eyes, she was tired. The twins seemed to be more of a drain on her energy than long nights of patrolling, or the nights of research when they were in high school had been. She wouldn't give up her wonderful twins for anything, they were her life, her everything, her precious gift from Spike and she loved them.

Buffy was starting to fall asleep in her seat, when she heard William start to fuss, a groaning Buffy got up to tend to him. Liam got to William before she did putting a stop to her.

"My sweet sister, go lay down on the bed back there, Rupert and I will take care of Tara and William. You look like you could use the little rest." Liam said glancing at Buffy, walking back to his seat.

"No, Liam I couldn't leave you two to take care of the twins, I am fine really." Buffy lied, she could feel the energy draining.

Liam gave Buffy his no nonsense look. "Sister, I know that you are going to need your energy, because in three hours we will be in LA. You need your strength when you go to see Angelus. I will be with you when you go, but you need to be rested. So go now before I have to drag you in there!" Liam said dismissing her, looking back at William.

Buffy's body was screaming at her to rest, but her mind wasn't paying any attention. Her mind drifted off to her children, and how Spike wasn't ever going to get to see his children grow up. Buffy had shed tears several times over this fact. She was constantly reminded of Spike when she looked at William. He was going to look exactly like his father; Buffy knew this in her heart. William had Spike's deep ocean blue eyes, and the sandy brown hair that Spike had told her he'd had. Tara was going to look like her with the exception to the eyes; they were the same color as her father's. She remembered the day that she found out she was pregnant.

_Flashback August 23, 2003_

_She had cut herself while they were moving boxes around; she blamed her clumsiness on lack of sleep, and nausea she had been experiencing. Liam had taken her upstairs to help her take care of her cut, he walked away to get the kit, and when he came back he had a smile on his face. Buffy looked at him and wondered what he was smiling about. _

"_My dear Buffy, I am so happy for you, why did you not tell anyone?" Liam asked the smile on his face growing as he spoke._

"_Liam, what the hell are you talking about?" Buffy asked puzzled, she had no idea what he was talking about._

"_Buffy, you being pregnant, is what the hell I am talking about!" Liam exclaimed, his smile faltering a little._

"_Pregnant? What do you mean pregnant, Liam?" Buffy was starting to freak out, how could she be pregnant? She hadn't been with anyone since that wonderful night with Spike._

"_Seriously, you didn't know?" Liam asked, he didn't believe her, she could tell by the look on his face._

"_No, I didn't, but it would explain how I've been feeling lately. How did you know? It's got to be wrong, it's impossible." Buffy was trying to reassure herself, that it was indeed impossible._

"_Buffy, I know you are, because I can smell the hormones in your blood. I smelled it before, but I didn't know what exactly it was. Now I do." Liam said, laughing at the look on Buffy's face, she was cute when she wrinkled her nose like that. _

"_Liam, has anyone told you the whole vampire smelling thing is gross? I can't believe that I am pregnant; the only person I know could be the father was Spike. He couldn't have children, because he was one of you." Buffy said, she was on the verge of tears. She knew that they had to be Spike's, she was sad that he would be missing their entire lives. The tears she was trying to hold back were falling now._

_Liam had finished bandaging her up, when she started crying, he drew her into his arms and held her tight. He wanted to cry with her. He knew that he had a closer bond with her than the others, except for Dawn, whom he was enamored with. He and Buffy had bonded instantly. He felt all of her emotions, and he was often the one she came to now. _

"_Shhh… my dear heart, it will be okay, I know you are sad that he is gone, but think he gave you a wonderful gift. You won't be alone, you have us, and I will not leave you, not ever. I love you too much to, and I love this unborn baby, I am here to protect you." Liam said, rocking her, rubbing her back._

"_Thank you, Liam that means a lot to me. I love you too, you are such a sweet man, and how did I end up with a great friend like you? I am sad that Spike is not here to share in this joy with me. I am so happy, really I am shocked too." sighing, she continued. " I am just sad; I get to enjoy a child in my life, and he doesn't." Buffy was leaning in to his hug; they always comforted her, but not as much as Spike's had._

_Buffy and Liam pulled apart, Liam handed her a tissue. He tenderly used one to wipe away her tears. It hurt him to see her cry like this, which she had done with him so many times in the last month and a half. She couldn't tell Willow, Xander, and Giles about how she was feeling. Liam knew that she was still upset about what they had done to her. She was still trying to forgive them, it was coming, but she still needed time._

"_Liam, I am sad, because Spike and I had a conversation once, he told me that he really wanted to have a child. He knew that he couldn't but he was going to find a way for it to happen. It happened and now he's gone. I feel like I am keeping his child from him. I know I am not, but I just feel really guilty for it." She said, as the tears started flowing again, uncontrollably._

"_Shhh… don't feel that way, he would want you to raise his child, keep his memory alive for the child, and tell the child all about him. You know that, Buffy. We'll do that, I have an idea, sweet Buffy; we will take pictures from those boxes downstairs, and create a scrapbook for the child. In the mean time we will get through this, all right?" Liam smiled as Buffy nodded. "Now let us, go and see Dr. Brady to get you checked out."_

_Buffy nodded, Liam placed his arm over her shoulder, and they walked toward Dr. Brady's office, down the hall. He was the doctor they kept on staff; Giles had known him for a long time. She agreed with what Liam said, they were going to tell the child about Spike, and create a scrapbook for the child._

_She had gotten her confirmation later that afternoon. She was pregnant, and she couldn't be happier. _

_She had gone through her pregnancy, and on the day before her 23rd birthday, she went into labor. Liam was there by her side like he promised, and on January 19, 2004, Buffy gave birth to Tara Anyanka Hartley and William Alexander Hartley, and on the birth certificate, the parents were Elizabeth Anne Hartley and William Gabriel Hartley._

Back to Present

Buffy had changed her name to Buffy Anne Hartley; she figured that he wouldn't mind. She also thought that it would be easier for the sake of the children when they grew up.

Buffy thought about the time she found out his last name.

Spike had left Buffy a box of his stuff, he'd been sneaky, he had put in a box that Buffy had sent to LA, for Angel to hold in case something happened. The box that it had been put in to was a box of photos, and mementos of Buffy's life. Liam had brought the box upstairs, when he and Buffy were going to start on the scrapbook. Liam opened the box and got a surprise.

On the top of the box the initials W.G.H, were written in a fancy cursive, and gold paint. Inside the box, the first thing on top was a wedding invitation. It was from when Willow had done that 'will be done spell', it had caused problems for everyone. She and Spike had been engaged. The invitation was written on in beautiful cursive:

You are cordially invited to the marriage of

Elizabeth Anne Summers

To

William Gabriel Hartley

At the home of Joyce Summers

The Twenty Fourth of June Two Thousand

Nine o' clock in the evening

It brought tears to her eyes, looking at the invitation, when she moved it; she found a ring box underneath. Buffy pulled it out of the box, she opened the box, and nestled inside was a 24 karat white gold ring with a heart shaped diamond. Buffy pulled the ring out of the box, on the inside of the ring she read:

Buffy and Spike Forever June 24, 2000

It made her cry even more, but once she put it on her finger, it wasn't removed, ever.

Buffy was brought out of her train of thought by Liam.

"Sister, we've landed, let us go and see Angelus, I will be there with you so don't worry. I am your support; I love you, my dear sweet sister. Rupert has taken Tara and Will, to the limo; he is waiting on us, sister." Liam smiled at Buffy taking her hand in his.

Buffy smiled back at him, took his hand, letting him lead her.

"Thank you, Liam, I appreciate this, I love you too, dear brother. I guess I need to get my courage to see him, it is now or never." She said looking at him.

He felt her anxiety, and gave her a hug to assure her. "Buffy, it will be fine, I promise you."

Buffy sighed, in his arms, accepting his assurance. "I just feel that there is something going on, something he's hiding from me."

"For your sake, sister, and his, I hope he is not. Come let's not keep Rupert waiting."

Ch. 4

In this chapter it will jump to three places at first and then everyone maybe in for a surprise.

In his office a whining voice came over his phone, drawing his attention away from book he was reading.

"Angel, Rupert is on line one, he wishes to talk to you." Harmony said, popping a bubble from her gum, in the intercom. This made Angel cringe, he had told her over and over not to do that, but she never listened to him.

"Thank you, Harm." Angel said, picking up the phone, and cleared his throat. "This is Angel, how may I help you? Oh, hello Rupert, you're here already? So you will be here soon? Ok, I will see you in a few minutes then."Angel hung up the phone, looked around, and did a little jig. His Buffy was going to be back in his arms soon. He was very happy, but not too happy.

Angel decided that he was going to play it cool; he had to get his girl back. He figured that she was close to 'cookies', as she had implied last year. That must be why she was coming to LA, he got to enjoy 'cookie' Buffy. There was only one person who could steal his 'cookies'; he had to make sure the thief stayed away.

Liam sat next to Buffy in the limo; he put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing little small circles to try and keep her calm. He could feel the tension fading a little, but not much. Liam looked out the window and was guessing from the looks of the buildings it wouldn't be long, Buffy and Angel would come face to face again.

Giles was on the phone with Angel, Liam was observing. His hearing picked up the other male vampire's voice, and Liam decided just from that voice, he didn't like Angel. He had meant every word he had said to her, he was always going to be there for her and the twins. That even meant keeping Angel at bay; Liam vowed to himself right then and there, Angelus would never have another chance to hurt her.

"Erm… yes hello Angel, its Rupert. Yes, we made it to LA already; we are a few blocks from the office. Yes, see you in a few moments." Giles said, hanging up the phone, he looked at his slayer, and could see the tension on her face. "It will be alright Buffy; I will be there with you." Giles said, grabbing her hand, and gave it a pat.

Buffy gave Giles a watery smile, she was just too nervous about this meeting. She felt love and warmth from Liam's affections, which eased her tensions more than Giles had. She could feel how much he loved her, and how much she meant to him. She tensed as she felt the car coming to a stop. Buffy looked out the window, and all her stress came rushing back. They were here at Wolfram and Hart, about to see Angel.

Liam felt her tense even more as the car came to a stop. Giles was the first one to make a move to get out of the car. Buffy was sitting there, like she was frozen in time, and Liam knew what would snap her out of it. He reached for the backpack; once it was open he withdrew a jacket and a velvet box.

"Buffy, look at me, please." Liam pleaded with her. He was satisfied when Buffy did so, so he continued. "Dear heart put on the jacket, and his necklace. You know they help calm you, and you need this calm. You can't let Angelus smell and feel your fear."

Buffy put on Spike's denim jacket, and placed Spike's Aurelius necklace. The jacket smelled so good. It smelled like him, the tobacco, alcohol, the musky scent of his skin, and his Boss cologne. It made her feel safe, like he was right there with her. These were items of his that let her feel their connection, they really gave her comfort. It was an instantaneous thing, but this time something made the connection stronger. Buffy didn't know what it was, but her senses felt something. She looked at Liam and by the look on his face; she knew he felt it too. It was another thing about their bond, which everyone, except her, Liam, and Dawn thought was weird.

"Thank you, dear Liam, I needed these." Buffy threw her arms around him. She moved out of the car to be followed by Liam.

"Sweet, you and Rupert go on in. I will grab Will and Tara, and follow." Buffy started to open her mouth to object, but Liam stopped her. "Buffy, I can find you, through our bond and your scent. I fear that if you don't go in now you will continue with the stress. Now go sis!" Liam making himself understood, added "I will be there in a minute, dear, I keep my promise to you"

Giles and Buffy walked in to the building, he had his arm around her. They stepped on the elevator. "Buffy, both Liam and I will be with you today, so don't worry." Giles gave her a hug, pulling back when the doors opened. They stepped off and walked to the door that they knew led to Angel's office.

Giles knocked on the door, they heard Angel respond. "Come in." Buffy and Giles stepped in to the office.

He was angry at his bloody poof of a sire. Spike was furious that Angel tried to tell him that she didn't love him. He felt a connection to his slayer, which told him that she still loved him. He wanted to go to Rome to go and see her, to let her know that her big bad was back.

Spike's only problem with that was trying to get to her. He knew that the great poof was going to prevent him from going any way he could. What could he tell him to keep him unsuspicious? That was going to be a problem, he knew it. Spike was so desperate to see his mate, to hold her in his arms, and be with her forever. Spike knew that since they were mated, there was a connection between them, but right now it was very faint.

He needed to get to his girl, but how? Spike was suddenly struck with an idea. He would tell the poof that he was going away for a few days; that he was going to Colorado to take a little time for himself. He was going to use this excuse, tell him it had to do with the soul. Peaches had to understand what he was going to be saying.

Spike grabbed up his duster, and headed out the door, he had a poof to get off his back, and a girl to get back.

He heard a knock on the door, and knew that his Buffy Anne was outside the door. If his heart could beat it would be pounding. He was finally going to get to see her face to face again after almost a year.

"Come in, please." Angel answered turning around in his chair, facing the door. He sat up straighter as the door open, revealing his love on the other side. He grimaced a little when he saw Giles with her. He wanted to get her alone, without the watcher, but how? Then it struck him, send him to Wesley.

"Giles, Buffy, hello. How are you doing?" Angel asked, as he got up to give Buffy a hug and shake Giles's hand. He ran his eyes over Buffy, she was radiant, and she was looking better than the last time she was here in LA. She had gotten more curves on her body, and all in the right places, Angel wanted to run his hands over her new curves. Her hair was longer than ever, she was wearing it down; it looked like it ran in waves down to her lower back. She was wearing a sky blue sundress, under a denim jacket, and sandals without heels. She seemed to have grown up since she was last here. It amazed him, and he wanted her even more.

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled at him nervously, as he moved to embrace her. Spike's jacket and pendant were making her feel better, giving her strength. It was making her feel safe to smell him on her. Angel pulled her into an embrace; she fought against the stiffness trying to come out. Her body was screaming at her that it was wrong; ignoring it she gave him a hug back.

Angel inhaled the scent of Buffy, she smelled like a baby now, instead of the vanilla he had been used to, he smelled Spike on the jacket, so it must have been his, and then there was another unfamiliar scent that was all over her. It was another male, and he sure as hell knew it wasn't the immortal, or anyone in the Scoobies. He knew all of their scents. He stepped back, looking at her with a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"So, Buffy who's the new man? How long have you two been together?" Angel ground out, trying not to let the jealousy come out, but he was not succeeding.

"What are you talking about Angel?" Buffy asked, knowing who he was talking about.

"The new vampire you are screwing, does Dominic know your cheating on him?"

"Dominic? The Immortal? I am not dating him; I hate him with a passion."

"Then who the hell is he? Who is the new vampire in your life? Do I get to meet him?" Angel was letting his jealousy really get the best of him, and he knew that he was being as Spike put it a 'Nancy Boy'.

"Angel, things have changed a lot since I saw you last. I am…."

"Like what, Buffy, what has changed, is it a new vampire lover?"

"Like I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me, my life has changed a whole lot, Angel. I have had new additions in my life, and they mean so much to me. Three of the additions in particular mean a lot to me."

"What, three new lovers?"

"No, stop being stupid, I have something to tell you, I was keeping it secret…" Buffy was interrupted by the door opening. She turned around and had her eyes on Liam. He was coming through the door with the twins. He had them covered.

Angel knew that this was the other vampire that he had scented on Buffy. He was about to rush this new vampire, but Giles held him back with a Ripper growl. Angel just stayed in his spot. It didn't stop him from glaring at the other vampire. Angel could feel that he was a very powerful vampire, and it shook him a little. Angel let his glare pass over the handsome vampire, taking him in, hating him.

Liam was 6'1, muscular but thin body build, which Buffy, had told him was a cross between what Angel had been and Spike, coppery blonde hair, hazel eyes, and full lips. Liam looked at Angelus, and didn't see his body in Angel's, but he hardly ever doubted anything Buffy told him. So he thought she saw it more than he did. That day he was wearing a green dress shirt and blue jeans. Buffy and his beloved told him he looked awesomely stunning.

Liam looked at Buffy, and he felt her nervousness and her unease. He looked at the vampire glaring at him; Liam just glared back daring the master vampire to try something. He knew this must be Angel; he knew he didn't like him already. He may be a century younger than him, but he had more power than Angelus. Liam set the two carriers down on the ground and wrapped his arms around Buffy. He saw that this irked Angel, and he rather enjoyed it.

"Buffy, who is this?"The jealousy was really coming out in Angel's voice.

Liam spoke up; he was still holding Buffy, who at this point was sobbing, due to being uncomfortable with this situation.

"You, must be Angelus, scourge of Europe." Liam's thick brogue was coming out.

"Yes, but not anymore, and who in the hell are you? So, Buffy what you have a thing for vampires with accents?" He spit out like it was a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I am Liam Sean Patrick Kincade." Liam explained, to Angel, keeping his voice smooth. He was really enjoying Angelus' display of jealousy.

"So what, Buffy you have a thing for vampires who have the name William or Liam?" The scent of Angel's jealousy was rolling off of him, and Liam was enjoying it.

"I am not dating sweet Buffy. I am an important asset to Buffy, we have an unbreakable bond." Liam said calmly, placing a gentle kiss on her head, she was so upset her body was shaking. He tightened his embrace around her.

Liam still smelled Angel's scent, but he smelled a new one, yet old at the same time. It was the scent on Buffy's jacket, but fresher. The scent was outside the door, and he picked up on a vampire's signature. He knew who it was, and he was elated for his Buffy, and angry with the vampire who stood before him. He knew that Buffy had been right; he had been keeping a secret from her. His hazel eyes flashed silver with anger.

"Well if you have a bond like that, it sounds like you're mated to one another." Angel declared jealously, but backed up when he saw Liam's eyes flash silver. Angel was going to keep his distance, but keep up his verbal attacks.

"No, the Powers sent me to her, we had an instant bond, and we love one another, which is more than I can say for you. You're treating her badly, yet you claim you love her." Liam was getting angrier with Angel. He felt his protectiveness trying to claw its way out farther.

"What is your relationship to her boy?" Angel growled at Liam.

Liam rubbed circles on Buffy's back, he was still holding her. She had stopped sobbing, but he could tell she was not ready yet.

"I am telling you this once more; I am Liam Sean Patrick Kincade, husband to Dawn Serena Summers Kincade, brother to Buffy Anne Summers Hartley. I am an asset to my sister Buffy." Liam said, kissing the top of Buffy's head. "Shhh…. Buffy, it will be okay. I am here to protect you always." Liam's eyes met Angel's and he saw confusion cross his face.

Spike had stepped off the elevator, he was on a mission, and he was going to tell the poof that he was going away, for some time to himself. Spike looked around trying to see if he could sense where the poof was. His eyes stopped on a 6'1, muscular but thin, coppery blonde man, walking down the hall towards the poof's office. The man was holding what looked like to Spike, baby carriers. Spike thought at first it was Riley, but as he scented the air he realized that this was not Riley Finn, not as lumbering and oafish. Spike suddenly caught the vampire's signature. He was a more than a little intrigued as to what the vampire was doing. Spike held back a little bit to watch what he going to do.

Spike watched as the vampire walked into the poof's office. He heard the door click, and he had a feeling that something was about to happen. Luckily, Angel's office had a window by the door he could see in. If this was probably going to be as entertaining as he thought it was going to be, Spike wasn't going to miss it.

He stepped up to the window, looking inside; he saw something that surprised him. It was his slayer; she was in the poof's office, with Giles, and the other male. If his heart could beat, it would break out of his chest. Spike was wondering what they were doing here. He heard Ripper's growl, and it brought him back to the situation unfolding before his eyes. Spike knew who everyone in that office, except the other male, and he agreed with Peaches, who was he?

Spike heard the other male reply his name. "Liam Sean Patrick Kincade". This piqued Spike's curiosity more. He saw that Buffy had turned to this Liam; he saw the tears in her eyes. Two things at this time were starting to piss Spike off. 1) Angel was yelling at his mate, causing her to cry, and 2) Liam was the one holding her, comforting her, when it should be him doing so. He held back the urge to rush in there and cause another problem.

Spike was watching the scene unfold, and he had to laugh when the poof backed up suddenly. Spike was sensing that Liam had power, and was a worthy opponent of both of them. Then he heard Angel question again what he was to Buffy, and the answer he heard almost knocked him on his ass. He heard Liam reply, "I am telling you this once more; I am Liam Sean Patrick Kincade, husband to Dawn Serena Summers Kincade, brother to Buffy Anne Summers Hartley. I am an asset to my sister Buffy." Well, that certainly explained some things to Spike except for the baby carriers. That was definitely getting his curiosity.

Angel looked at both Liam and Buffy, stunned, and then he looked over to a sitting Giles, whom looked very amused at the situation. Angel wanted to wipe the amused grin off of his face. He was very confused and angry, and curious about what Liam had brought in. He was really aggravated with Buffy. She had kept things from him, and that hurt a lot.

"Well Buffy, it looks like you've been keeping a lot of secrets from me. I hope you're happy with yourself. I haven't kept anything from you in a long time. I hope you feel really guilty." Angel said, his voice dripping with venom.

Liam was still holding on to Buffy, hearing this made him snap. He continued to hold on to her, feeling her tears renewed in full force. He wanted to hurt Angel, show him who he was messing with. He wanted to hurt Angel for hurting Buffy, and his protectiveness was really growling.

"ANGELUS, there you are acting all high and mighty, kicking my Buffy while she's down, taking her heart and stomping on it. I LOATHE you, you are nothing but SCUM! Here you are accusing her of keeping secrets from you. It is all stuff that really has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with you! YOU, are the one keeping secrets from HER! AREN'T YOU?! YOU POMPOUS DONKEY'S HIND END!" Liam was yelling at Angel, his eyes silver again, he was fighting himself to keep from knocking Angel out.

"You, standing outside the door, come in, now, time to reveal yourself. Please." Liam said still holding on to her, but his eyes never left Angel's face. The door opened, and then click closed. He knew that Spike had entered the room. Everything was about to fall into place. Spike was about to meet the rest of his family. He smiled widely as he saw Angel's face fall. Liam felt Buffy starting to pull away from him, and he started to let her go. He also knew that Spike was standing behind him, in the perfect spot for Buffy to see him immediately. Liam swore his unbeating heart jumped for joy, for Buffy's returned mate.

Spike had walked into the office after he heard Liam order him to. He saw how furious niblet's Liam, had gotten, and he wanted to laugh at Peaches, he wasn't about to refuse the vampire who was protecting his love. Liam was alright in his book, they would get along perfectly. His blue eyes moved to Buffy moving away from Liam. She was starting to lift her head, and Spike started to brace himself. He was bloody nervous.

Buffy lifted her head from Liam's chest. She wiped her eyes with her hands, she was still looking down, but she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up slowly, and her eyes locked with a piercing pair of deep ocean blue eyes. She'd know those eyes anywhere. She let out a gasp and said "It can't be, I am imagining it." She then fainted after he spoke.

Spike looked at her and shook his head. "No, my Goldilocks, it's not your imagination." He smiled at her, and before he knew it she had fainted.


	2. Chapters 5 thru 7

Ch. 5

Buffy's body was falling fast toward the floor beneath her. Spike moved with lightning speed, he wasn't about to let Buffy hurt herself. He caught her in his arms, and it knocked him off balance, and he fell flat on his arse. It bloody hurt, but at least she was safe. He looked down at her face, she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Spike was brought out of his admiration of his mate, by an angry growl behind him. He was SO not in the mood to deal with Angel's crap right now.

"Spike, I can't believe that you were eavesdropping on this meeting. You always have to involve yourself in things that are not your matter. She doesn't even belong to you, she's not yours." Angel growled at his childe.

"Shut the hell up Peaches, you're talking things that you don't even know about. So take your big, fat, tall forehead out of my business, MATE!" Spike yelled, pointing his furious gaze up towards him.

"Angelus, I told you a minute ago, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. I agree with Spike. I also told you how I feel about you, if you continue not to listen to me, I will reiterate myself." Liam growled loudly, glaring up at Angel from his position on the floor in front of Buffy.

Giles fell on the floor, he was rolling with laughter. He thought it too funny that Angel was just getting himself deeper with the two other master vampires. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. Rupert knew that he didn't have to worry about not being able to protect Buffy; she had two others protecting her as well.

"What in the hell is so funny, Rupert? What does this amuse you?" Angel growled at Giles, scowling at the laughing Brit on the floor.

"As a matter of fact it does bloody well amuse me." Giles said trying to stop his laughing, but he couldn't. He let out a snort of laughter. "I think it's bloody funny that you acted like a jealous prat, when you really have no place in her life."

"Well, I don't find it the least bit funny at all." Angel said angrily. "I am really furious about all this. I don't appreciate anyone talking to me that way."

"Liam, tell Buffy I went to go and see Wesley when she comes to, this is too bloody much for me." Giles said as he walked out, still laughing.

Both Liam and Spike were tuning Angel's little rant out; they were both focused on Buffy. They heard Buffy's breathing and heart rate change, and knew that she was coming out of it. Spike caressed her face, amazed by her beauty; he'd always thought that she was beautiful. His deep ocean blue eyes met her deep emerald green ones. Spike was so happy that he held her in his arms again.

Buffy looked up at Spike, she was confused how was he here holding her? Buffy was sure that he was a figment of her imagination. She had wanted him back for so long she thought that it just all had to be a dream. So she moved her had to stroke his face, she felt his cool skin underneath her hot hand. "Spike?" Buffy whispered. He nodded his head and replied. "Yes, pet, I'm here." Buffy then looked into Liam's hazel eyes, begging for him to tell her the truth. "Yes, sweet, he's really here, and you're not dreaming, it's real."

"Liam, mate help me move her to the sofa over there."Spike nodded toward a sofa in the corner of the office, right were the twins were. Liam nodded his head in agreement, picking Buffy up in his arms. Spike got up off the floor, and followed Liam over to the sofa, where he set Buffy down. Liam then sat down behind Buffy, so he could be there for her. He felt her stress building again.

"How? How can you be here? I saw you die in the hell mouth. You can't be here, I must be imagining it." Buffy said looking at Spike, shaking her head. Buffy knew that she was going nuts, the lack of sleep getting to her.

"No, pet you are not imagining it; I am really here, sitting in front of you."Spike said as he grabbed her hand, wanting to assure her, get rid of the doubt in her eyes.

"How did you get back? Did someone resurrect you like they did me?"

"No, love no resurrection for me. One day poof here got a package that contained the amulet, and that contained my essence. He opened the package and out comes the amulet. I ended up coming out of the amulet, love." Spike said as he looked into her confused green eyes, there he also saw doubt. Her eyes suddenly sparked with fury, and they moved to Angel. Their eyes met and he stepped back a little more, putting more of a distance between them.

"How long has he been back? Why didn't you let me know? You played a very sick game with my affections. You knew how much Spike meant to me, and when he comes back you don't let me know? How Dare You!" Buffy yelled at Angel. She was fuming and looking at him made it worse. She felt Liam's hand rub her back, to ease the tension that was building there. It was starting to overwhelm her. The tears were rising and she couldn't hold them back anymore. She turned in to Liam and started to cry again. She had gotten used to Liam being her anchor, he was the only one Buffy really had to turn to for almost the last year. She could feel the hurt pouring off Spike, and that hurt her even more, and it made her cry harder.

"Buffy, I'm sorry…" Angel started to apologize to her, but was cut off by Liam and Spike's furious glares.

"Yeah, Angelus, you are sorry…I really mean everything I said." Liam snapped at Angel, his eyes flashing. Liam's eyes then met Spike's and saw the hurt in the other vampire's eyes. Spike hurt because she turned to Liam instead of him. Liam read this emotion in the blonde's eyes.

"I am sorry Spike; it has just become nature for her to come to me. Just give her time and she will come around to you again." Liam smiled when Spike nodded his understanding.

"I understand mate, it's just that it hurts me. She chose you for comfort instead of me."

Spike was really hurt; she had chosen comfort from Liam instead of him. He understood that she was still in shock from this discovery. She had gotten used to her situation; Liam had been there for her in her trials and tribulations. He silently watched as Liam paged Giles to come back. He wanted to explain to her what happened, but knew know was not the time. Spike noticed that she was an open crier now, he wondered when that happened. He nodded to Giles as the door opened, and the watcher stepped in.

Liam sensed that Buffy had fallen asleep; she was so exhausted she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He stood and lifted her into his arms, looked over at Giles and nodded to the carriers. Giles picked them up and started to walk out of the office, as Liam turned follow he glared angrily at Angel, and released a low growl at the vampire.

"Spike, will you accompany us down stairs, please? I need a few words with you." Liam said walking out and not turning around, he could feel Spike behind him.

They stepped on the elevator and once the doors closed, Liam turned to Spike and asked "How do you put up with that every day? I would punch his lights out by the end of the day or night." Liam laughed as Spike said "You have no bloody idea how many times I want to do so." Liam knew that he and Spike would get along just fine. "Spike, I do want to get you back with my sister here, and I hope you are with me to help keep Angel at bay. I sense he will put up a fight with us."

"Yeah, mate I want to keep the stupid git away from my girl, she's mine. Thank you for helping me get back with my girl. Do you think maybe I could see her later or tomorrow? I have missed my beloved kitten something fierce." Spike said as he stroked her face, she let out a little sigh. His heart felt like it was going to explode with joy, he was here with her. Spike looked at Liam and felt no twinge of jealousy or possessiveness, in the other vampire's presence. He knew Liam was not a threat, he was just curious about the vampire that was protecting Buffy.

Liam could see confusion in Spike's deep sea blue eyes; he also felt no tension from the other vampire, which was of the good. Liam answered Spike's question. "I will bring her back by tomorrow, she has had too much for the day, and she needs time to think on what has happened. There is also a big chance that if I didn't extract Buffy from that situation, my sweet Dawn would kick my behind." Spike let out a laugh; he knew that the niblet had a fierce temper. "You do know firsthand what kind of temper my sweetheart has. But don't worry Spike; you will get all the answers you seek. Spike, please give me your number and I will contact you when the time is right." Liam said looking at Spike and was pleased with the result he got. "I do believe this is where we get off, I will contact you later, Spike." Liam with a nod of his head walked off the elevator.

Spike hoped it would be soon that he got to talk with his kitten. He didn't know if he could stand a long wait. Spike's attention was grabbed by Rupert clearing his throat, Spike looked at him confused. Rupert grabbed Spike's hand in a handshake. "I'm glad your back, Spike, she really missed you. I must go now, can't keep them waiting." He said, releasing Spike's hand, and walked off, carriers in hand.

Spike looked down and looked at the piece of paper Rupert slipped him. On the paper it gave him instructions on how to get to the house they were staying in, Rupert's cell number, and to come and visit after dark. Spike was going to grab this chance; he would be able to talk to her without interference of the poof. He would reclaim what was rightfully his, and beat his grandsire out.

Angel was sitting in his office, he couldn't believe that she would just be loose, and give her love to any vampire who walked by. It had been him, Spike, and Dominic, and he had thought this Liam, but that was a big no.

He was a little sorry he had treated her badly, but his jealousy got the best of him, which nearly resulted in a beating from Liam. Angel just wasn't going to stand by and watch as his love fell back into Spike's arms. Liam seemed pretty set on getting them back together, and he had also voiced his dislike of him. Angel got that there was no romance there, after he got the understanding that he was Dawnie's husband, which is where he got the dislike of Angel from; because Angel knew Dawn despised him with a passion. Liam just looked out for her like a big brother.

Angel also couldn't believe that Rupert laughed at him and the whole display that went on. It hurt Angel, he thought that he had gotten the watcher's approval back, but it was apparent that he had not. When had things gotten so complicated in his life? Did he hear right? Hartley? When did that happen, and what was that they had today?

Angel made a decision right then and there that he was going to find a way to bring his love back to his arms, and keep her out of Spike's. He would pay her a little visit, once he found out where she was staying, and get some answers to his questions. She was his and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. Buffy belonged to him and no one else.

Ch. 6

Buffy was sitting on the bed in the council owned house, she was sharing with Giles, and Liam at the moment. She looked at the sheets on the bed; they weren't as nice as the ones she had at home. She didn't ever sleep on the nice sheets, they were satin and two sets of silk ones, and they had all been Spike's, when he left to go to Africa she went to the crypt and took them. She had never washed them, they smelled of him. They were just another thing of his she had to comfort her.

She was wearing one of Spike's signature black shirts and a pair of grey pajama shorts. She never went anywhere without one of his shirts and the jewelry he gave her. She fingered his Aurelius necklace around her neck as she was staring down at the bowl of fruit Liam had brought to her. She hadn't eaten all day and he wanted her to eat something. She didn't have any appetite; her mind was too busy processing earlier events of the day to eat.

She and Liam had a discussion about some of the events of the day. Liam had told her that when he had stepped in the room, he knew that was going to be how things would be going. He knew a couple of guys like Angel, and that would be the exact way they would act. If Angel did try anything else, and Liam was sure that he would, he would be there for her. Liam had also told her that she need to explain a little more about their relationship to Spike, so that way he would understand. He also needed to know about certain events that took place while he had been away from her, and the rest of the gang. Buffy knew that he was right, and that Spike needed to know.

She couldn't believe that Spike had come back and Angel had prevented her from knowing. It hurt her deeply; she knew that he would keep things from her, but to keep something like this from her? How could he do such a thing to her? He claimed that he loved her, but if he was hiding things like this from her, she didn't believe him anymore. Spike was everything to her and Angel knew that, she may have left out certain parts when explaining, but he had understood. She grinned, thinking of what Liam had called him earlier. He was right Angel was a donkey's hind end. Buffy realized that when he had come back, her senior year, he had started acting that way.

Liam had decided that he was going to care for Tara and Will for the night. Buffy's day had been a long one; she had been through a lot, so he told her to eat and rest, which she currently was not doing. She appreciated Liam doing this for her, but then he always did so. She had put in a call to Xander when she woke up earlier, to check on Dawn and to see how training was going. He had heard how tired and upset she had been, and when he asked what was wrong, she had broken down and told him. He was surprised that Spike was back, and that Angel had kept it secret. It had angered him so much that he told Buffy he was on the next jet to LA, and that the rest of the gang was coming too. Faith and Robin were there so they would watch after the slayers in training. She was happy that her family was coming back to the way it had been before her death.

Buffy was brought out of her thoughts by someone ringing the doorbell, and Giles answering the door, and inviting someone in. She thought it might be Wes, so she didn't think anything else of it. A minute later there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Buffy replied, Giles opened the door and said "There is someone here to see you, and don't worry it isn't Angel." Giles said as he watched her face pale. "Let them in." she replied. Buffy gasped when she saw who it was.

Spike arrived at the Council's house in LA. He was really nervous about coming to see Buffy, with the exception of today he hadn't seen her in almost a year. He felt bad about the fact that he had let Angel keep him from contacting her. It didn't help that he had told Andrew that he didn't want Buffy to know that he was back. It seemed like Andrew had kept his end of the deal, he hadn't told Buffy that he was back. Spike was hurt that his mate had to go through that kind of shock today. She shouldn't have had to have found out that way. Stupid poof for talking to her that way and calling her those names, that really angered him, he had wanted to punch Angel in the face for that. Spike realized that he was grateful to Liam for taking care of his girl, they seemed to have a special bond, which should bother him, but strangely it didn't. Spike reached for the doorbell and rang it, it was now or never.

Rupert answered the door, knowing that it was Spike. He was glad that the vampire actually decided that he was going to come and see Buffy. It made him extremely happy that Buffy was going to get her happiness. He had come to his realization that Buffy that been right about him after the closing of the hellmouth. He decided to put everything Spike had done in the past behind them and see him in a new light. It did also help him due to the fact that he fathered those beautiful grandchildren of his.

"Spike, I am so glad that you came tonight, please come in." Rupert spoke as he stepped back to let Spike in. Spike nodded his thanks as he stepped in the door. He looked around the house, it had touches of Buffy all over it, and he noticed something peculiar on the rocking chair, and a smell in the air. The house smelled like babies, and there was a light yellow Winnie-the-Pooh blanket, a John Deere green blanket with a little tractor on it, and a light blue Elmo blanket draped over the chair. Spike got a little curious about why the blankets were there. He noticed that they too were baby sized. He shook the thought from his head and turned around to Giles.

"Is Buffy here?" Spike asked hopefully.

Giles nodded his head and motioned for the vampire to follow him. Spike could feel her presence as they approached the door. He picked up on the baby scent, it was even stronger now, and looked at the wall, and there were two strollers that had the same design as the blankets in the den. He then realized that he had seen the designs earlier in the day when they had been at W&H, and he had smelled babies then too. That was completely odd, but then odd was her business. Spike heard Giles knock on the door and the reply of "come in".

"Buffy, there is someone here to see you, don't worry it's not Angel." Giles said as he saw Buffy tense up at his announcement.

"Let them in." she said looking at him.

Spike walked in the door and saw the surprised look on her face.

"Hello, my love."

"Hello Spike."

"Umm…I think that I am going to leave you two alone." Giles said as he hurried away.

Giles left the room and headed toward Liam's room. He had an idea and he only hoped that Liam would agree with him. He knew that it was time for these children to meet their father. Giles had noticed Spike looking around the living room and noticed the blankets. He saw the sadness cross Spike's face at the thought of never having that blessing. The look had crossed and left Spike's as fast as it had appeared. It pained Giles to think that Tara and Will might never actually know their father, know him through pictures only. He decided he and Liam were going to change that.

Rupert knocked on Liam's door, entering when he heard Liam respond "Come in Rupert." Giles looked at his grandchildren and his heart melted. He picked Tara up out of her swing, and she happily cooed at him in reply. This made Giles smile, looking back at Liam, he started to talk.

"Liam, I have an idea and I am hoping that you will go along with me on it." Liam smirked at this because by the look on Giles' face told him he was being mischievous and Liam had a feeling that it had to do with a certain couple.

"Okay Rupert tell me what you had in mind. I kind of have a feeling that it has to do with Buffy and Spike. I know that he is here because I felt his signature at the door. When I hear what it is I will tell you my answer." Liam knew that he and Rupert were thinking the same thing.

"Okay Liam, I will tell you what I am thinking and then you tell me what you think. I think that with Spike being here and no sign of Angel, we should introduce father and children to one another. It hurts me to think that Angel's mere presence could prevent it. I want to say that what you saw was a medium reaction to some of her news and the fact that you came in. I am just trying to think of a way to get the twins in the room with her. What do you think Liam?" Rupert said with an eager look on his face.

"I am with you Rupert, and not to worry I have an idea. Follow me, I will take Tara and you take Will." Liam hoped that this was going to work. Liam went to the den, grabbed the blankets, and headed towards Buffy's room.

Spike was grateful that Rupert decided that he was going to leave them alone, to talk. They had a lot to talk about, his return and their getting back together again. Spike didn't ever want to leave her again,she was his love and his life. He took in the sight of her, she was wearing one of his black shirts and a gray pair of shorts. She looked very good in one of his shirts. He had noticed earlier in the day that she had gained a little weight and filled out for the greater good. Spike thought that she had more curves in all the right places now. It appealed to him and he thought she looked very sexy that way. He also noticed that her hair was longer now. It fell to almost all the way down her lower back, and it had her natural waves. It made her so much more beautiful to him. Buffy was messing with jewelry around her neck. It was his Aurelius necklace,she probably didn't go anywhere with out it. He was so engrossed in her that he almost didn't hear what she was saying.

"Spike, I am glad that you came to see me. We have a lot to talk about and catch up on. I just can't believe that your back."

Spike nodded as he walked to sit in the chair across from her bed. " Yeah, I know, I bet a lot has happened with you love, while I've been away from you."Buffy just kind of nodded her head at that statement.

"Believe me you aren't the only one my love. I was bloody surprised when I found myself in Peaches' office."

"How long have you been back Spike? I want to know how long Angel has kept this from me." Buffy said,Spike took one look at her face and tell that she was starting to get a little irritated again.

"Kitten, I came back in late August. First I was bloody incorporeal, and then one day poof, I was corporeal. I tried to come to you pet but I was tied to W&H for some reason. So I guess I have been back about eight months. I missed you so much love, like you wouldn't believe,I felt like I was dying inside without you. Eight bloody months without you is a long time, pet." Spike said taking her hand in his.

"I figure it is a long time Spike, but try going a year without your other half, it is just as bad if not worse. Angel better watch himself, because the next time I see him it won't be so happy. I am so pissed, I can't freakin' believe that he didn't tell me that you were back. Well then again I can believe it. I think Liam had it right when he called Angel a donkey's hind end." Buffy said with a laugh. Spike laughed with her it had been pretty funny to hear him call Angel that. "Liam, doesn't really like cussing. He will when he has to, but he is really too polite to say those types of words. He became my rock almost a year ago after you went away. I honestly don't know where I'd be without him. He has been with me through a lot in the last year. I am so thankful to him and I hope he knows it." Buffy said with a smile, she meant everything that she said.

Spike had noticed this mellow change in Buffy's mood. He figured it might be a good time to bring up getting back together. "Love, I have been entertaining the thought of moving back to London, if I did do you think that we could start where we left off?" Spike was desperately hoping that she would say yes to this. Buffy looked up at him and he saw a look that confused him. It looked like she had something she wanted to say, but didn't know how to.

"Spike I think it would be wonderful for you to move back to London. We are living in a house in London, and we also have one in Bath, and we wouldn't be that far away, but as for the where we left off, we can never take off from that point. Too many things have happened in my life to go back. Some of the things are very joyous, and some sad." Buffy's eyes had a somewhat bittersweet look to them.

This only confused Spike even more. He was thrilled that Buffy was living in Bath and wouldn't be far away, but what things had happened in her life? What had been so joyous, and what had been sad?

Buffy took the look on Spike's face as her cue to finally bring up the twins. "Spike, there is something I need to tell you about, and I know that you may not believe it when you hear it." Goddess, she was really nervous about telling him this news. She was about to open her mouth to continue to tell him about the twins, when Liam came through her door carrying Tara. Spike was a little surprised to say the least, but it did explain the baby things and smells. Little did Spike know that he was about to get one hell of a shock.

"My heart... I know that I said that I would take the babes tonight and let you rest, but princess here won't go down. She fusses when we put her down, and neither Rupert or I can get her to sleep. Our little prince is doing the same thing. Rupert said that at a time like this only mommy dearest can do. Here princess let's go to mommy." Liam said looking up from the fussy little girl, to Buffy as he handed Tara to her. He looked at Buffy and followed where her eyes were looking as she took Tara from him. "Oh, hello Spike I didn't realize that you were here. Normally I would as you know, but I was just concerned with the child." Liam turned and brought Will into the room. He prayed that this idea was going to work.

Spike nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Liam call Buffy mommy. He took a good look at the size of the babe, and noticed that the babe was at least no more than three months old. Spike acknowledged Liam's greeting, even though he was in shock. Spike knew that he had heard Liam refer to a little boy, so there must be another babe. Spike watched in silence as Liam brought in the little boy. He walked up to Spike and said " I hope you don't mind holding the little one here while Buffy calms down his sister." Liam handed the baby boy to Spike and walked out of the room, hoping that Buffy didn't suspect anything. Spike just sat there in stunned silence as the little boy cooed happily at him. He looked down at the little boy and something felt right, he was a very beautiful baby, blue eyes and those sandy blond curls. "Hello there little fellow." He looked at Buffy and noticed her smiling down at the little girl. It made him smile.

Buffy was holding Tara as she watched Liam walk out of the room, she suspected that he and Giles had plotted something together. He acted a little nervous, and at times like that it reminded her of when her of Willow in high school, it made her laugh to herself. She would talk to him later and get him to spill. Buffy turned her attention to Tara. "How's mommy's little girl? Did you miss me?" Buffy smiled as Tara happily cooed at her mother. Buffy kissed the top of Tara's light brown hair. She got up and moved to the rocking chair, which happened to be next to Spike.

Spike had found his voice again. "So, tell me love, who's children are these?"

"They are mine, I had them in January, we share a birthday, and it was the absolute best gift I have ever gotten." Buffy said smiling down at Tara, who cooed back at her. " That's right you two are the best prezzies mommy ever got."

"Well, sweet who's the lucky bloke? Please tell me it's not Captain Fish Face. It will kill me if he's their father." Spike asked, silently praying it wasn't. It would kill him if he was. Riley was not even good enough to touch her, let alone be in the same room as her.

"Nope. It's not him, he actually found me in London, wanting me to take him back. Sam left him, and he wanted to take off where we were. I told him no, because I was already pregnant. Riley started to say something about it and Liam growled at him once, and threw him out the door. Riley told me before he left that he understood that I moved on, and that he was sorry you had died, saving the world. You two hated each other, but when he said it I knew he meant it."

"Well, I can it surprises me he meant it. Please, tell me that whelp isn't the father, I can't see Anya, letting him near you, to let it happen."

"No, Xander isn't their father either, and as for Anya, she didn't make it out. She died saving Andrew's life. He said that she was very brave and fought until the end."

"Wow, I feel bad for Xander, I mean I couldn't stand him, but I am sad that he lost his love. That is a terrible feeling, believe me love, I know. Tell him I'm sorry about his loss."

Buffy was about to speak when she noticed Spike was making funny faces at Will, which was making the baby giggle. It was making her laugh also. He was so adorable sitting there holding their son. She knew he would be an excellent father to the twins, and she silently thanked Liam for bringing them in here. She then got up and stood beside Spike's chair, and smiled at Will.

"Daddy's making you laugh isn't he? Isn't daddy funny?" Buffy asked hoping that Spike would catch on. She noticed that he got very still, and she could feel him looking at her. She looked at him and if he could get any paler he would be.

"Pet, tell me that I heard you correctly when you said daddy?"

"Yes, you heard me right, Daddy."

"How, how is it possible? I can't, it's bloody impossible."

"It happened when we mated, and something with the PTB. Whistler came to see me, and explained some of it to me. He told me that he was going to come back and explain more when the time was right. He explained that it was something about the magics. So yeah your a daddy." Buffy smiled at him, she could tell that it was sinking in.

"I can't believe it, I'm a daddy! I have children. What are their names? I love you so much kitten!" Spike exclaimed standing up, and giving Buffy a kiss.

"Alright, you are holding William Alexander Hartley, and this is Tara Anyanka Hartley. Tara and Will, I would like you to meet your daddy, William. Will has your hair color and curls, and your piercing blue eyes, and a temper that can really match yours. Tara here has my natural brown hair, and your blue eyes, but not your temper, she is more like me." Buffy said as she was smiling at Spike. She was really happy that he was so excited about it.

She noticed that Tara was asleep in her arms and that Will was falling asleep. She silently motioned for Spike to follow her down the hall, she was headed toward their room. She saw Liam headed toward his room, and nodded at him to let him know that she was thankful. She also let him know that he was again taking care of the twins and that they would talk in the morning. He just nodded at her, and then Liam nodded good night to Spike.

When they reached the room, Buffy turned on their soothing sounds, and placed Tara in her crib. Spike followed suite and place Will in his crib. He realized that the theme of the crib was John Deere instead of Elmo. Thank god, he wouldn't allow his boy to follow a bloody puppet. Especially after he had to deal with puppet Angel. Spike knew then that he was happier than he had ever been in his life. He wasn't going anywhere, and wherever Buffy and the twins went, he was going too. Spike took a step back and pulled Buffy into a passionate embrace. She leaned into his chest, with her arms around his waist, and his chin on top of her head. Spike was happy, this was his family and he was going to do everything in his power to protect it.

"Kitten, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Spike."

"Just so bloody happy right now, I am a father. I also have an absolutely gorgeous mate, an amazingly beautiful little girl, and a stunningly handsome little boy, just as handsome as his father," Spike grinned as he felt Buffy silently giggle at the last comment. "What more can a fellow ask for?" Spike asked as he lifted Buffy's chin for a passionate kiss. She kissed him back and for Spike this was bliss.

Chapter 7

Spike found himself and Buffy in the kitchen, while they were standing in the nursery watching their babies sleep, her stomach had growled. He smiled to himself remembering how her stomach made itself known. He watched as she was grabbing some pasta out of the refrigerator, he admired her sensuous curves, pregnancy had done wonders for her. He just wanted to grab her, throw her over his shoulder, take to her room and have his naughty way with her. He couldn't, they needed to catch up. Spike hated that he had missed almost a whole year of her life, mostly due to the poof. If he could have found a way to get to her sooner he would have. He wanted to hear about everything that he had missed in the past year. He was going to make it up to her and the twins, he wouldn't ever leave them alone again. Spike was drawn out of his thoughts by Buffy's voice.

"Yum, this is my favorite, Chicken Alfredo. Liam always makes sure we have some at the house. He knows that I love it, do you want some?" Buffy asked him as she reached into the cabinet pulling out two plates.

"Yeah, kitten that sounds good. So since when is Alfredo your favorite? I always thought that Chinese or pizza was your favorite."

" They were, but when I was first pregnant with Will and Tara, I couldn't stand the smell of Chinese food, and the tomato sauce upset my stomach. Liam decided that since I loved pasta, but tomato sauce didn't like me ,we would try Alfredo. I never had eaten it before, and then when I tried it I knew it was love. So after that I craved it and so Liam always kept stuff on hand to make it for me." Buffy replied as she was placing the now warmed pasta on plates. She placed the plate in front of Spike and sat down to dig in to hers. She smiled at Spike as took a bite of the pasta, she laughed at the impressed expression on his face.

Spike really was not one for pasta, but he had decided that if his mate wanted to eat it he would too. He knew that he really liked this pasta. "Wow, kitten that pasta is bloody wonderful."

"Liam's cooking tends to impress. A year ago I would have told you I seriously doubted that vampires could cook, I mean with the whole blood thing, but after I met Liam and his food, I change my vote on the vamps can't cook. Liam actually eats more like a human than a vampire, he feeds on cow's blood once a week, Thanks to the Powers." Buffy said as she took a drink of her juice. Spike was really amazed, it seemed like she was the same person and different at the same time.

"Kitten, I was hoping that with the twins asleep and the house being quiet, if you and I could talk. I have so many questions to ask you, and you don't have to answer them all." Buffy looked deeply into his eyes and just nodded, goddess, she had been away from him so long, she knew she couldn't deny him.

"Okay Spike, I will try my best to answer any questions you have for me. I am pretty much an open book." Spike grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips to give it a kiss. He noticed that the hand he was holding was sporting a ring, his ring.

"Kitten,where did you find this?" Spike asked her pointing to the ring on her finger. He was so happy that she was wearing it, Spike got the feeling that she never took it off her hand.

Buffy looked into Spike's eyes and saw his happiness and curiosity. It pleased her that she was back with her mate.

"Liam and I found this ring not long after I found out I was pregnant. We found the box of pictures that I had sent to LA with Angel. We were going to make a scrapbook for the twins. It was going to be a way to know who their family was, Joyce, Tara,and Anya, plus a way for them to see who their father was. It was Liam's idea, he said that the twins should have something to show who their father was and how much we loved each other. Anyway we found your box, I opened it and found the ring. I only put it on because it made me feel closer to you. I hope you're not mad at me." Buffy said lowering her head a little. She just now felt guilty for disturbing his things.

"Buffy look at me,sweetheart. I am not angry, or upset with you for wearing that ring. It was intended for you my sweetheart." Spike looked in to her eyes, and smiled. Buffy could tell that he meant it. Spike pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I had ordered it during that little spell Red did. When the spell was done it was too late to cancel. So I kept the ring, kept it with my stuff . Her spell brought my love to the surface and it never left. I loved you and I always will. I hoped later the next year that there might be a chance between us. We both know what happened, I saw my next chance after I got my soul and we were getting closer, I was going to give it to you after the fight, but never got the chance. I think I finally got my chance, and I know it was meant to be finally, Love."

Buffy felt the tears rolling down her face after his little heartfelt speech. Spike leaned forward and kissed away the tears on her face. Buffy leaned in to his hand on her cheek, and moved her lips toward his and kissed him. They shared a gentle kiss. When they broke apart Buffy spoke. "I love you so much, Spike."

" I love you too, kitten. Now let's move on from our crying." Spike said as he wiped away his own tears. He led her to the couch in the living room, their food forgotten. He sat down and pulled her into an embrace. Buffy felt safe and put her head on his shoulder.

"So, love, I have noticed a lot of people have come into your life . Most of them have done good for you, especially one in particular. I am a little curious about the bloke. I am not jealous, just curious about how you met." Spike looked down at Buffy and their eyes met.

Buffy took a breath. "It is a long story, do you have the time?"

"I have a lot of time, kitten."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Buffy lay down with her head on Spike's lap. Spike noticed her shudder a little, and pulled the butterfly fleece blanket off the couch and placed it over her. "Okay, pet you can start."

"It all started in 1857. Liam Sean Patrick Kincade was born in Galway, Ireland to Fiona Brianne McNamara and Patrick Kevin Kincade. He was the oldest son born in to a family of nine children, not including half sibs later. In 1870 his father remarried to Deirdre Kyla McNamara. She happened to be a cousin to Liam's mother and, get this they were descendants of Liam Patrick Angelus McNamara's brother Sean Patrick."

Buffy looked up in to Spike's eyes, and noticed Spike's intrigued interest.

" So, the poof had a brother. That is really interesting."

"Yes, so you could color me surprised when I found out. Liam said that according to his Daideó, Angel let his brother live and told him to do good for himself, and restore the family honor. Angel is Liam's great, great uncle."

"In 1878, Liam and his family moved to London. Liam's father was an Irish Lord, who pretended to be loyal the British crown, but was extremely loyal to Ireland. His family anonymously helped out the poor families in Ireland, contributed and belonged to the Irish freedom movement. His uncle was in Ireland helping out more and used the funds from his brother to help, while Liam and his family lived in London."

"Liam told me that his family lived in the Kensington area of London, and that his father happened to be a friend to one James Underwood." Buffy watched as Spike's eyes brightened with recognition.

"Liam told me that he attended many parties with the Underwoods and Lady Anne Hartley before she got sick. Liam loved Lady Anne, said she was really kind. She reminded him of his own mother that passed when he was 9. She died giving birth to his youngest sister, Kathleen."

"He told me of one party in particular, Liam said it was in 1880. It was at the Underwoods' home and a young man about 26 years old let Cecily know how he felt about her through a poem. It was a poem that most would think hideous, but Liam said he knew it had passion behind it." She felt Spike tense a little beneath her.

"Things didn't go well, and he said the young man fled the house. When he started to tell me this story , I thought it familiar, and asked him a name. The name he gave me was William Hartley. The reason Cecily refused him was because she was in love with Liam. Liam didn't love her and felt horrible for William. Another thing was that Cecily was betrothed to an awful lord already. It was only a few days after the party that everyone discovered that William had disappeared, and about a month later Cecily disappeared as well."

"Liam was out one night in 1881, and was tempted by a beautiful lady. She put him in a thrall and turned him. Her name was Katrina, apparently a childe of Angel's, and was a member of the Master's court. The powers that be stepped in and rescued him. When he awoke he killed his sire and her mate Johann."

"He was visited by the Powers and they told him that he was meant for a greater good. He understood about the good fight, he was killed fighting the good fight, the reason he was out? He was the brother to the slayer at the time. His younger sister was the slayer, so not long after Liam's death, Sarah was killed while looking for her brother. It was then that Liam decided that he was going to work for the powers. He traveled all over the world trying to do good. He did so with a song in his heart."

"Then last July, Giles and I were in Greece trying to find another Slayer in training , and while we were out we came across Liam and he was fighting a snake demon and killed it. He knew that we were watching him, and his moves were amazing. It had us shocked, Liam took that opportunity and presented himself to me. He kissed my hand and said it was a pleasure to be serving the Powers, with a slayer as great and widely known as me."

"He told me that according to the Powers, he was to be with me, be at my side, to help me through the hard times and slayer training. The second we touched hands is when we created our close bond. Giles and I left Greece and brought Liam to London with us, along with Kalesta our Slayer in training." Spike sat there and listened to Buffy's story about Liam, while rubbing little circles over her abdomen.

"Well, kitten I am a little curious about him and Niblet."

"Well, we got back to London, I was about to start showing Liam around the house , training center and the slayer dorms, when here comes Dawn, nose stuck in an ancient text, and runs right in to Liam, knocking both her and Liam down. Liam gets up, and leans down to help her. Once their eyes meet it was total chemistry, and they knew that they had met their other half. I guess you could say that it was love at first sight, literally."

"I just hope that he treats my niblet well."

"Spike, he dotes on her, she wants for nothing, he provides, and he told me that he would rather die a thousand deaths, than ever hurt her in a million years. Dawn is not even jealous of all the attention that I get from Liam either, she knows that he and I have a strong bond that can never be severed, ever. I never told anyone this but Anya came to me as a part of the Powers and told me that Liam and I were bonded, not as strong as you and I are but, I am attached to the both of you."

"That's wonderful kitten, I am so glad that Dawnie, found somebody that is worthy of her, and I actually like the bloke. He seems a lot of alright, in my book. He was there for you when you and Niblet needed him and he took care of my little bits for me, and my mate while I was gone."Spike said smiling, and placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"I love you so much, and I bloody missed you . I wished that I could be with you every second, and I tried to find a way to get to you . Tall, dark, and forehead wouldn't allow me, you see at first I was attached to L.A, I couldn't leave, and then I could , but certain things wouldn't allow me."

"It figures that Angel, would try and do something like that, keep me away from you. When he showed up in Sunnydale he kind of knew that you and I had feelings for one another. He admitted to me while we stayed with him for three weeks, that Willow had told him about our relationship, and that it was there, it was just complicated. He pressed me on things, but I never told him, and he never realized that I had been claimed."

"Bloody git, figures that he would try to get something out of you, and as for the claim, I blocked it out so he wouldn't feel it though the connection. When we were in Rome about almost two weeks ago, I thought that maybe the claim had worn off because I had been gone, and that had left you free to date Dominic. I feel like a bloody fool, trying to get to you, to be with you and here you are dating the bleedin' Immortal."

Buffy interrupted Spike, "Spike, honey, why did you think that I was dating Dominic? I really can't stand him, he is a business associate to the Council. He decided that he liked me, and then when he found out that I was pregnant he backed off until they were born, then he pursued again. Which I totally didn't like. The last time I was around Dominic I was at the club and I was trying to find a demon that had information that the council needed. I told him after that I wasn't interested in him. He took the hint and left me alone after that. He told me that he knew that I was meant for William the Bloody, and that I was still in love with you. Which I already knew at the time . I just don't want to talk about him anymore." Buffy said as she snuggled closer to Spike.

Spike realized at that moment that he wanted nothing more than to take her to her room and ravage her. He had waited a whole year and he couldn't take it any longer, he had to be with her, and reestablish the claim.

He started to place soft gentle kisses on top of her head, and slowly moved down to nibble on the edge of her ear. Spike whispered in her ear. "Kitten, let's take this discussion some place else."


End file.
